


Reckless Behavior

by actualtrashking



Series: Girl on the Radio [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cop Fetish, F/F, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Nicole Haught is literally the Worst cop, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashking/pseuds/actualtrashking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roadhead and handcuffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Nicole has a dick again. It's fun.

“ _My life was so_ _confused till I found you_

_ And you know I stumbled through a love or two _

_ We needed a loving place safe from all harm _

_ We found it in each other’s arms” _

 

The song plays softly on the radio, crackling and buzzing as they move further away from town. It's habit for Nicole to have the volume low on the radio when she's in the police cruiser, even when she's off-duty, like right now.

Waverly doesn't mind. It’s moments like this that have Purgatory living up to the facade of a sleepy small town. They keep moving down the road, the headlights of the police cruiser the only illumination to be seen in front of them.

Behind them, Waverly knows that Shorty's is still kicked up into high gear, but she doesn't want to think about Shorty's, or the fact that her hometown seems almost peaceful right now. Her heart is pounding in her chest as she looks over at Nicole and slides her hand over Nicole's thigh.

At the contact, Nicole looks over at Waverly and smiles before quickly returning her gaze to the empty road in front of them.

Waverly scoots over as much as her seat belt will allow and continues rubbing Nicole's thigh before she brings her hand up to the crotch of Nicole's pants.

"What are you doing?" Nicole asks, her voice soft, but Waverly knows it's not really a question; Nicole already knows the answer.

Waverly doesn't respond with words. Instead, she just keeps cupping and rubbing Nicole through her pants and Waverly can't help but laugh when she hears the engine pick up.

"Watch it, Officer. You don't want us to crash, do you?" Waverly asks before she unbuckles her seat belt.

“ You're the one distracting me!” Nicole fires back in reply, but Waverly notices they're slowing down again.

“ Mm, yeah I am. And I'm about to be _ very  _ distracting, so don't kill us.”

They've talked about this. Of course they've  _ talked _ about this. But talking about something and actually going through with doing something are very different things. Waverly's not entirely sure her heart won't beat itself straight out of her chest with how hard it's currently pounding. That isn't going to stop her, though.

Nerves be damned.

Waverly fumbles a bit with Nicole's belt.

“ Why did you keep the belt on?!” Waverly hisses as she finally gets Nicole's belt unbuckled.

“ You wanted authenticity.” Nicole replies with a shrug.

“ Oh my god.” Waverly groans but keeps doing what she's doing- which is unzipping Nicole's pants and sliding her hand around Nicole's half-hard cock.

Waverly moves her hand downward, pushing down the fabric of Nicole’s panties to expose her better- as much as she can, given their current position. Waverly begins licking and kissing Nicole’s shaft before she sinks her mouth down, sucking hard as she moves back up. Nicole groans when Waverly swirls her tongue around the head of her cock and Waverly can feel it when Nicole lets her foot fall harder on the gas pedal. 

This time, though Waverly isn’t going to reprimand her; she’s far too busy for that.

Waverly’s hand is wrapped around the base of Nicole’s cock, trying to compensate for where she has yet to reach. That is, until she pulls back up and then sinks down completely, deepthroating Nicole for a few seconds before her gag reflex starts to get the better of her and she has to pull back up just a bit.

“Holy shit, you’re trying to kill us!” Nicole yells as Waverly takes all of Nicole into her mouth again.

Waverly is not trying to kill them. She is, in fact, just trying to get her girlfriend as hard as she can before they reach their destination. Said destination is actually a few more miles down the road, just past the markers of the ghost river triangle (just to be safe). 

Waverly keeps moving her mouth up and down Nicole’s cock, making sure to lick just under the head and hit a rather sensitive spot. It’s when Waverly’s licking at Nicole’s slit that she feels them pull over off of the road, which makes her grateful that she hadn’t been doing anything more daring, seeing as the ground is far bumpier.

When Nicole shuts off the engine, Waverly goes to move up, but Nicole’s hand on the back of her head stops her and pushes her back down.

“No, not yet. Do that little trick of yours again.” Nicole says, applying just a bit more pressure to the back of Waverly’s head, fingers now tangled in Waverly’s hair,

Waverly gets the message loud and clear and moves back down, taking Nicole down to the hilt, staying there for as long as she can. Her lungs are screaming at her when she pulls back up and there is a trail of saliva running from Nicole’s cock, connecting at Waverly’s mouth. She just takes it for what it is: useful.

Waverly’s hand wraps around Nicole’s cock and starts moving up and down. Her fingertips take what lubrication she can and swipe it up Nicole’s shaft before her mouth is down on Nicole again and she sucks harder, pausing just over the head of Nicole’s cock, sucking as hard as she can before she begins tonguing the slit of Nicole’s cock once again, and that earns her a moan from Nicole.

“Oh god, keep doing that, Baby.” Nicole groans, lifting her hips up just a bit, pushing her cock farther into Waverly’s mouth.

Waverly doesn’t listen- not completely. She moves down and back up Nicole’s cock before she returns to where she had been. She bobs her head up and down just over the tip of Nicole’s cock, sucking hard. 

In response, Nicole’s grip in Waverly’s hair tightens as she whimpers and moves her hips, trying to get more contact out of Waverly.

Waverly obliges this time and moves down Nicole’s shaft, settling at the base of her cock for a few seconds before moving back up. Nicole takes her by surprise and pulls her up by her hair, continuing the motion Waverly has started and then pushing her back down again. It’s on the next movement up that Nicole pulls Waverly all the way off of her. 

The moment Waverly’s head hits the steering wheel, Nicole lets go.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, Wave!” Nicole says, tripping all over herself to apologize.

Waverly rubs the back of her head but smiles at Nicole. “This is what happens when you’re too enthusiastic, Officer”

It’s really not that bad, though and soon Waverly clumsily moves so that they’re kissing, now. Messy and frantic and it takes everything in her to not try and climb into Nicole’s lap right then and there. But the first issue is that the driver’s side would not have nearly enough room, and the second issue is that it’s not the scenario they have agreed to tonight, nor is it really what Waverly wants- not if she can get what they discussed before driving all the way out here.

“Come on.” Nicole says, kissing Waverly again, this time giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

Waverly assumes it’s another way for Nicole to ground them more in this moment. Sure, they discussed what is supposed to happen, but they’re not going by a script. Waverly wasn’t exactly  _ supposed _ to go down on Nicole while they drove out of town, but the opportunity presented itself and Waverly really couldn’t help herself.

Waverly moves to get out of the police cruiser and Nicole catches her by the arm, squeezing lightly and running her thumb up Waverly’s arm a bit. Waverly smiles at her and then nods before she gets out of the car, closes the door, and then leans over the side of the hood, her torso resting against the still slightly warm hood.

Nicole walks wordlessly over to Waverly, her erection straining against the fabric of her pants. Waverly hadn’t actually expected Nicole to shove herself back in her pants, but then again, Waverly has been a bit preoccupied, and logic has little place in this moment. Critical thinking has no place when she could be getting fucked senseless.

“You ready?” Nicole whispers in Waverly’s ear as she walks behind her- Waverly straightened her stance the moment Nicole walked out of the cruiser.

Waverly nods and moves to turn around to face Nicole, but Nicole’s hands are around Waverly’s wrists at her side.

“Use your words.” Nicole says, her tone becoming stricter.

“Yes, I’m ready.  _ Please. _ ” Waverly begs as she grinds her ass up against Nicole’s crotch.

“Okay.” Nicole breathes out.

There is a pause between Nicole’s reply and her next actions. Waverly thought she was nervous before, but right now it feels like every second is taking exactly an eternity to pass and she isn’t sure she can take it anymore. Until Nicole moves and spins Waverly around to face her.

“Ms. Earp, you are under arrest for attempting to solicit sex from a uniformed officer.” Nicole states, leaving absolutely no room for argument.

“But I-” Waverly starts, but cuts herself off when she hears the distinct sound of Nicole’s handcuffs being taken off her utility belt.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, Ms. Earp. You’re a repeat offender and we can’t have that sort of person unattended out on the streets of Purgatory.” Nicole says as she handcuffs Waverly’s hands together in front of her.

Waverly yelps the second Nicole moves her arms down and grabs her just under her ass, lifting her up and setting her on the hood of the police cruiser. Her heart is pounding against her chest and her skirt has been pushed all the way up, exposing her thighs to the cool metal of the car’s hood and giving Nicole the full access she was gunning for. Panties would have just been a hinderance, so she opted to go without and right now, she is very grateful she made that decision. Waverly takes her arms and lifts them over Nicole’s head, the handcuffs hitting the back of Nicole’s neck as her arms settle around Nicole’s shoulders.

“What are you going to do to me?” Waverly asks, breathless.

Nicole doesn’t answer immediately, one of her hands stays on the side of Waverly’s thighs while the other unzips her pants, freeing her straining erection.

“Ms. Earp, you have the right to remain silent.” Nicole starts in just before she enters Waverly.

Waverly does not remain silent.

Just as Waverly takes a breath in,  Nicole moves back and then forward, slamming into her roughly. Waverly screams and tries to pull Nicole closer with her legs wrapped around Nicole’s hips.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” Nicole gasps, breaking character briefly as she kisses Waverly hard on the lips, pulling back to bite at Waverly’s bottom lip before she releases her and thrusts forward again, dragging another moan from Waverly’s throat.

“All for you- oh my fucking god!” Waverly yells, trying to grab at Nicole but failing because of the handcuffs.

“Anything you say can and will be used against you.” Nicole says as her hand moves down between them and her thumb finds Waverly’s clit.

Waverly moves her hips forward, trying to get closer to Nicole; trying to set the pace herself- or at least meet Nicole for it, but it’s not exactly working. She’s grateful that Nicole’s other hand is still holding her steady on the hood of the car or she may have just slipped off. 

Nicole is unrelenting as she rubs fast circles over Waverly’s clit while she keeps thrusting forward, making her actions rougher and faster before she slows the pace of her hips and her thumb speeding back up on Waverly’s clit before she pulls Waverly just a bit closer, nails digging into Waverly’s hip.

“Oh god, don’t stop Nicole!” Waverly moans before pulling Nicole closer, using her handcuffed arms to her slight advantage.

They’re kissing, but it’s messy and broken as Nicole keeps thrusting in and out of her and Waverly can’t exactly mind because she’s starting to ride that edge with Nicole speeding up her pace on her clit.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Oh my god. Nicole!  _ Nicole _ -” Waverly ends up whining out Nicole’s name on her last utterance. She tugs at the handcuffs, pressing them against the back of Nicole’s neck as she keeps getting closer and closer. “I need you so badly.  _ Please. _ ” 

Waverly is pretty sure straddling the edge between having an orgasm and not won’t actually kill her, but it sure feels that way as Nicole keeps up her ministrations and starts to overload Waverly on sensations. It’s all good feelings, though; Just a lot of them all at once. Nicole hasn’t let up her attention to Waverly’s clit, and her cock keeps thrusting deeper into Waverly. 

Waverly knows they can't physically get any closer than they already are, but that doesn’t stop her from trying to pull Nicole closer using her legs, her arms- even her fingertips. Anything she has to her to just get Nicole as close as she can, because if Waverly has to ride this line, then she is dragging Nicole right along with her.

“ _ Harder _ .” Waverly demands, and Nicole obliges, thrusting faster and as deep as she can get inside of Waverly at this angle. Waverly is finally starting to fall over that edge, even though it seems impossible that she will actually be sated.

“Come for me, Baby.” Nicole growls into Waverly’s mouth as she continues thrusting in and out, not losing her pace, rough and frantic.

Waverly screams her orgasm into the night but doesn’t get a reprieve as Nicole fucks her through it and Waverly’s not really sure she can handle it, but she’s  _ certain _ she couldn’t handle Nicole stopping any time soon, either. 

Nicole’s pace starts to falter as she gets closer, but she’s still managing to switch it from fast and rough to slower yet deeper thrusts. Her hand has fallen away from Waverly’s clit now, focusing more on her own pleasure as she attempts to keep what pace she has left to her.

Waverly’s thighs are still shaking as Nicole continues fucking her. Her body is being wracked with aftershocks threatening to build into yet another orgasm if Nicole keeps this up. Waverly doesn’t know what more to do, so she wraps her hands in the collar of Nicole’s shirt and holds on as she reaches another orgasm.

Nicole is losing almost all of her control as Waverly comes again, but she still manages to keep going as Waverly starts to come down a bit, her body still clenching as Nicole slows her paces to accommodate the change.  

“Come on, Baby. You’re close; I know you are.” Waverly pants as she moves her hips forward and clenches down again, a movement that makes Nicole groan. “I want you to come, Baby. Please, I need you to come in me.” Waverly practically begs as she moves with Nicole.

Nicole gives one last deep thrust and comes, panting as she leans up and kisses Waverly deeply, finally able to have them meet in a kiss without interruption. Her hands finally stop gripping at Waverly’s hips, and Waverly knows there will be small half moon bruises there come morning, but that doesn’t bother her one bit.

Waverly kisses Nicole again and then pulls back, resting her forehead against Nicole’s as they both try to relax, coming down from their respective highs. Waverly doesn’t think she’ll be able to move for a little while longer, and she is forever grateful that Nicole hasn’t even attempted to move away from her yet. In fact, Nicole doesn’t even pull out of her immediately. 

Waverly knows they won’t be this close in just a few more seconds, and she can’t help but marvel at the wonder of it all. That someone is this close to her, but not just physically. 

Nicole has made Waverly more daring- this stunt of theirs being proof of that entirely. Before this, though they were having sex regularly in Nedley’s office, and only the moral implications of repeated offenses actually burned them off on the escapade.

“I love you so fucking much.” Nicole finally manages to say, her words breathy.

“I love you, too.” Waverly says as she kisses Nicole again, this time sucking at Nicole’s bottom lip for a few seconds. “Now, get these handcuffs off me.” Waverly says as she lifts her arms up from around Nicole’s neck and holds them in her lap in front of Nicole, thankful she has finally steadied.

“What if I told you I didn’t have the key?” Nicole asks, smiling wide.

“I would strangle you with them.” Waverly shoots back as she shoves her handcuffed wrists against Nicole’s abdomen.

“I might like that.” Nicole says before she kisses the reply right out of Waverly’s mouth.


End file.
